In recent years, the demand for higher-quality color images on liquid-crystal displays and so forth have been increased. With respect to achieving higher-quality images on liquid-crystal displays, color filters are used as indispensable components that influence the performance. To display or record a full-color image, dyes of the three primary colors in an additive process or a subtractive process are typically used in color filters. For example, it is reported that a pyridone azo dye-containing color filter that permits an image having satisfactory spectral characteristics and high contrast to be displayed in the subtractive process is used (see PTL 1). It is also reported that a polymer of a pyridone azo dye having a satisfactory hue and high light fastness is used (see PTL 2). To produce a color image having much higher quality, however, there has been a strong demand for the development of a dye having excellent chroma and light fastness.